


Planning With Bread on the Board

by Freedom_Shamrock



Series: Adrinette April 2018 [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Post-Hawk Moth Defeat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom_Shamrock/pseuds/Freedom_Shamrock
Summary: Mari brings Adrien home for emotional healing after an awful final battle with Hawkmoth.





	Planning With Bread on the Board

**Author's Note:**

> Adrinette April prompt #5 - comfort.
> 
> This picks up directly after the end of my Miraculous Big Bang piece "A Little Secret." You don't have to have read that (though if will provide a lot more depth to the scenario), simply assume that this is immediately following the defeat of Hawkmoth.

Marinette took Adrien's duffle out of his hands and stepped closer so she could wrap an arm around his waist as they made it the last little way to her home.  "Come on sweet, sweet Kitty," she said. "Just a little farther."

Adrien let out a soft groan. Leaning on her more than he had before.  "Adrenaline's worn off," he mumbled.

"Yeah, I know."  It was hitting him extra hard this time, but that wasn't a surprise.  She'd expected it.

" **How** are you still upright?" he asked as they approached the door.

"You've had a **bit** tougher day than me," she pointed out.  "How you didn't go into shock with that hand, I don't know."  She shook her head. His father had been right that he was an amazing fighter, and that wasn't all due to the miraculous.  And to be fair, his long term exposure to the magic may have helped him with the trauma response normal people would have had.  "You got stabbed, too. That kind of thing always wears you out, even with the healing." She glanced up at him, offering a small smile as she tugged him toward the stairs.  "And that's not even addressing the emotional trauma."

Looking away, he let out a shaking breath.  Gabriel had tried to kill both of them. She was going to have to see what kind of therapy was available and suitable for someone whose father turned out to be a magically charged supervillain

"Hold on, Kitty," she said gently.  "Just a little farther, and we'll be in the apartment, then you can have that meltdown, okay?"

He nodded, the movement jerky.  She felt his whole body started to shiver under her arm.

They were halfway up the stairs when she heard the apartment door open above. Suddenly Nino and Alya were there, easily pulling away Adrien's luggage.  "We've got this, guys," Nino said, his forehead pinched as he surveyed his best friend. "Hey Tom, a little help?" he called back toward the apartment.

Their friends moved out of the way, still hauling everything Adrien felt was essential, to let her father get through  "All right, son," he said gently. "I'm going to get you into the apartment, is that okay? Can I do that for you?" His light eyes alternated between Adrien and his daughter.

"Thanks Baba," Marinette said, patting Adrien's back.  

Her father scooped her partner up as though he weighed less than a sack of flour, and carried him into the apartment.  "Sabine's making you her famous cocoa," he father said, his voice calm and soothing. "I know you can't get enough of that."  He crossed the threshold and called to the kitchen. "Our kids are home." He looked back to the young man in his arms. "Adrien, do you want to stay down here, or go up to Mari's room right now?"

Adrien shook his head, clearly uncertain, and just as clearly unable to form an answer.

Her father nodded decisively.  "Alya, grab a couple of Mari's coziest blankets.  You know where she keeps them. We're going to hang out in the living room for a bit."

Mama came over as Baba was settling Adrien on the couch.  She held a tray of steaming mugs, and her smile held a wistful hint of sadness.  "No chasing Mari around this time, all right? You've earned your cocoa."

Adrien stared at her mother in confusion.

"Later, Kitty," Marinette whispered in his ear, cuddling right up next to him on the couch.

Mama patted her knee.  "This time, he needs **you** more.  So you stay put.  Let us take care of you two for a change."

"Yes, Mama," Marinette said.  She knew they'd never had that particular conversation about Adrien.  Chat, yes. She'd suspected her parents had known their secrets while she was getting them settled with master Fu.  But clearly this wasn't the time for that conversation, and she appreciated that they respected that.

* * *

The sound of Alya clattering down the stairs caught Adrien's attention.  She carried a pile of fluffy blankets, most of which were in green and black or red and black. Of course Marinette had made them themed blankets.  She was amazing.

"Operation hero snuggle is a go," Alya said, tossing blankets to Nino as she opened one to wrap around him and Mari.  "I'm putting you two in a little fleece cocoon."

"Ahem," Nino said, shaking his head quickly.

Alya's eyes went wide as she realized her gaffe.  "Uh, I mean I'm turning you into a friend burrito."  She nodded hastily.

Adrien giggled for a moment, struck by the humor of the whole situation.  After a moment, he scrunched down to lean on Marinette, burying his face in her neck, as the laugher switched to tears and wheezy sobbing. How was this his life?  When had his father gone from a chilly man with a temper, to someone so obsessed on changing the past with magic that he didn't care who he hurt? When had he become so unimportant that his father was willing to not only let him die, but do the actual killing?

The logical part of his brain assured him that it wasn't his fault, that he wasn't to blame for his father's rationalizations and behavior.  Magic prevented him from realizing that he lived under the same roof as Hawkmoth. But between the exhaustion and the shock, the emotional side of his brain had the upper hand.  He felt his fingers tightly gripping Mari's shoulders as she held him, and he vaguely worried about hurting her. He registered that she had one arm around him while her other hand massaged his scalp, playing off his cat-like tendency to be soothed by pettings.  A purr rumbled in his chest despite his efforts to tamp it down.

"It's okay Kitty," she whispered, her breath wrm on his ear.  "It's safe. You do what you need to, to find comfort."

He gave up and let the distressed rumble run unabated.  A weight pressed against his other side, soothing though he couldn't place it.

"Nino's here, too," she explained.  "We've got you. My parents are here.  And Alya. You're safe with us."

After some immeasurable time he started to realize he was warm, that he'd cried enough to make Mari's shirt and hair soggy, and breathing was getting easier.

"You're doing so well," Marinette murmured, and he realized that she'd continued reassuring him even when he'd lost all awareness beyond his pain.  "And we're all here for you."

"We're ready to do whatever we need to, to help you get through this, bro," Nino added.  "You are not alone."

Still sagging against Mari, he let himself become aware of what was happening around him.  There were cutting and bubbling noises from the kitchen. Tom was talking to someone… oh, it was Master Fu.  He could smell his cocoa over the scent of Marinette's shampoo, body lotion, and her natural smell. The rumble in his chest had stopped some time ago, and he let out a sigh, slowly moving to an upright position.

"Ah, Adrien," Master Fu said, turning in his chair to face him.  "I'm glad to see you back with us."

He nodded.  "Did Mari give you…"  He hesitated. He was pretty sure he'd given himself away, but that didn't make it okay to out Ladybug or the Guardian.

"It's okay," Marinette said quietly, squeezing him before reaching for her backpack.  "It's apparently a completely open secret." She kissed his forehead, leaving him completely stupid for at least a minute.  "I have the two missing miraculous here."

"Two?" Master Fu asked.

"I recovered the peacock from his safe," she continued as she rummaged through her bag.  "And the butterfly as well, of course." She held out the handkerchief she'd wrapped both pins in.

Master Fu looked surprised.  "You have both far exceeded my expectations, and I'm very proud of you."  He grinned. "I knew I chose you rightly." His gaze returned to Adrien. "I think it would be best if you stay with your lady.  Can you do that?"

Adrien nodded.

"Good. You give each other balance, and you need that."  The old master looked content. "I have already given Tom the name of a therapist who I know personally, and I recommend for you, possibly both of you.  I know today could not have been easy, and even without the full details, I can see that you took hurts that are not physical."

Adrien nodded again.

"Plagg will help you.  Tikki, too." Master Fu smiled gently,  "They've been through this a time or two… not **exactly** this, but similar enough.  We need you to heal. That is your most important focus for now.  Can you do this?"

Taking a breath, Adrien thought for a moment and nodded.  He didn't want to try to hide how much this all hurt him, and having permission to take the time to recover meant more than he expected it could.  "Thank you, Master."

Master Fu reached out and lightly brushed two fingers over Adrien's miraculous.  "Thank **you** Chat Noir."

He felt Mari,  his Lady, lean more firmly against one side, and Nino against the other a moment later.  Despite how the day had gone, a faint peace settled within him, and he let himself bask in it.

**Author's Note:**

> Story title - "having bread on the board" is a French idiom that means having too much to do.
> 
> Feel free to visit me over on [Tumblr](http://freedom-shamrock.tumblr.com/). If you have constructive feedback or need to discuss an aspect of this story, I've found that sort of thing tends to work better via direct messaging or asks than the comments section here.


End file.
